Old Version: Rings
by FloatingBallofLight
Summary: This was originally the first drabble in my Ying and Yang series, but I decided I wanted to re-write it. it just wasn't working for me. I figured I'd post it anyways just to get something up. I know I've been slacking. R & R if you want..I don't urge you.


Ying & Yang: A Romione Collection by FloatingBallofLight

Disclaimer: No, it's not mine. Why would you even bring that up? Now you've hurt my feelings.

Drabble No.1: Rings (45)

A/N: These are all based on 64damn_prompts over livejournal. I am doing them out of order. Not sure why. In this one, Ron's about 20, and Hermione's just turned 21. So they've been officially dating about 3 years. They live in a flat with each other.

Rings. They're bloody awful buggers. Trust me, I know.

Hermione keeps asking me if we're ever going to get married. She says, "Ooooh, we could have blue flowers, that would look nice. We could hang up orange streamers! Cannon colors, Ron! Blue and orange are perfect coordinating colors, babe. It said so in Witch Weekly's 'Spring Weddings' article!"

It's always 'guest list' this, and 'white dress' that. She's planning the whole ruddy wedding! And I haven't even proposed yet! Women.

Not that I'm surprised, she tends to plan when she gets bored.

She gets bored a lot.

I think she's kind of given up on it now, to be honest. I mean, we've been together for three years now. I know she's ready to get married. Hell, she's BEEN ready. Ever since we were sixteen, probably.

Don't get me wrong, I want to get married, too. I just haven't really had the money before.

But sod it, I'm her boyfriend. I'm in love with this woman. I'm Ron freaking Weasley, and I'm going to do whatever it takes to make my girl happy, and if that means proposing, then proposing will occur. She deserves it.

Hermione always told me she wouldn't want a ring that was too flashy, something simple. Good girl.

So, I got her a silver band with a 24 karat diamond. I hope she'll like it.

I'm starting to wonder if I'll miss the silence of these past few weeks. Now that I'm proposing, Hermione'll have a valid excuse to start planning again. Only this time, I'm willing to take part.

So there I am. We're inside a bookstore that Hermione's obsessed with, and we stroll over to the fiction section. I tell her to look for a book titled "My Fairytale" and that a guy at work said his wife loved it. So she inspects the shelves and finds it. She opens it up, and there's a gaping cavity in the cover. Inside of it is the ring. I walk over, take it out, and get down on one knee.

At this point I'm sweating like crazy, my heart is beating frantically, and my legs are shaking. I look into her eyes, her anxious, shocked, suspenseful eyes, and think I might melt under her gaze. I think of saying something cheesy like 'You're my fairytale' or 'can I be your prince?', but decide against it.

Instead, I just smile and say "Hermione, I love you with all of my heart. I can't believe a guy like me could ever have luck great enough to get me you. I can't live a single day from this moment on knowing that you could be my wife and aren't. It's always been you. Always will be. Hermione, please say you'll be a Weasley. Will you marry me?"

Of course, at this point half the shop has stopped what they're doing and filed over to watch, but Hermione only has eyes for me. A smile plays at her lips and her eyes glaze over with tears. She laughs a bit, and says, "No."

No. What did I do? Did I say the wrong thing? Have I unknowingly been a jerk? Oh my god. She's fallen in love with Harry. I knew it. Oh, I'll kill him.

"Ron?"

"Uh huh?"

I can't breathe there's a lump in my throat. I'm pretty sure it'll be there forever.

"I can't marry you."

"Oh."

Did she not just tell me that? Now I'm kind of getting pissed at her.

"Not unless you promise me a spring wedding. With blue flowers and orange streamers. I'll have a stunning white wedding dress, and we'll have a very short guest list. You'll buy me something for my "something new", and we'll honeymoon somewhere cold. Not somewhere fancy and exotic. You'll do whatever I say, and we'll have two kids, one of each. I get to pick the boy's name. No exceptions. I'll get a job at the ministry with you once you're a certified Auror, and the nameplate on my desk will say 'Ms. Hermione Weasley, DRCMC. You shall love me eternally, and will not die before me. Do you promise?"

I start to freak out a bit. That IS a lot to agree to. But I see her bright face smiling at me, and I know she asked for way too little.

"Yeah." It's all I could say.

"Brilliant. Now put this ring on my finger."

I did.

Phew. I know this may seem slightly OOC and that Ron would probably never pop the question in a bookstore, but this story totally took on a mind of its own, and it overpowered my body and made me start pressing keys sporadically. So, there you have it. By the way, if you weren't sure, on Hermione's nameplate, DRCMC stands for Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. So….R&R, peeps! Not my best work, I know…for now we'll live.


End file.
